Anna's wedding
by Bellabear1
Summary: HI GUYS! Anna gets married, and mysterious things start happening! JELSA! (of course!) i forgot to mention that the song belongs to the person who wrote it, and i don't own anything! suck at summeries, better than it sounds! ONE-SHOT! rated T cause i'm paranoid!


**Hey guys! This is the one-shot I've been working on! Enjoy! P.s this is all in Elsa's p.o.v**

**I walked to my mirror and looked at myself, I wanted to look nice since this WAS my sister's Wedding! I was wearing a dress almost identical to my coronation dress, but it had a bigger skirt and no cape, and the best part was, no gloves. My hair was in its usual side braid, and I didn't wear much makeup. Kristoff was already waiting at the altar, and Sven (yes Sven) was with him (he was his best man, or raindeer?) Olaf was waiting because he was giving her away, I would be her maid of honor and the priest of course would marry them. I walked down and waited. Then 5 minutes went by, then 10, then 20. She was super late. Everyone was freaking out and just started talking. I waved to Kristoff and signaled him that I would be one minute. I walked up to her room, and knocked, I wonder if she always felt this way? Then I started to sing**

"_**Anna?"**_

"_**Please, I know you're in there"**_

"_**Everyone's wondering why your late"**_

"_**I know your nervous, but he is too, I'm here for you, don't make him wait!"**_

"_**You've been waiting for this moment for years and years, don't let it all slip through!"**_

"_**Do you wannna build a snowman?"**_

_**Then I heard the click of my sister's door opening she came out in her beautiful wedding gown. It was fitted, and covered in lace about down to her thies, then flaired out and had a sweetheart neckline, ecsept it had see-through white lace that formed a turtle neck like thing and was short sleeved. Her hair was up in the style she wore at my coronation, but she had a tiara, and a veil attached that had lace on it as well. The she hugged me with tears in her eyes and sang,**_

"_I do" _I've never wanted to skip a wedding as badly as I did then, but I had to get her there, then I got and idea, ok can you just wait till the reception I have an idea!

ADTER THE WEDDING

The wedding was butiful, it was everything she dreamed of and more, now we were at the reception, and our plan was about to go into action. I signaled Anna, and we walked into the middle of the space.

"Attention everyone!" I said wile shooting a snowball into the air and making it snow. Everyone turned.

"Even though this IS Anna and Kristoff's wedding we would like to do something for one of our very best friends, Olaf."

"WHAA?" he said

"Ready?" I said while turning to Anna, she nodded. Then I turned the ground to ice and made it snow over. We smiled and formed a snowman , or should I say snow woman?

Then we made the face like Olaf's ecept I gave her eyelashes and lipgloss, we added the nose and I gave it a flower made of ice as a finishing touch. Then with my magic, I made her come to life.

She opened her eyes and turned to Olaf,

"Hi! I'm Snowy and I like warm hugs!"

"EEEHHH!" screamed Olaf and ran to snowy and hugged her

"Thank you Anna and Elsa!"

I smiled then, Anna got hit with a snowball.

"OH ITS ON ELSA!"

"It wasn't me! I " then Anna hit Elsa with a snowball

"OH it on little sister!" Elsa said wile forming a snowball

Soon, the entire kingdom was having a giant snowball fight, until the clock struck 12.

"Anna I-I have to go!" Elsa stammered

"Why? It's only midnight?" Anna questioned

Elsa thought of an excuse and fast "Well Anna, your wedding is a fairytale, and what's and the fairy godmother told me I gotta go!" Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek hugged Snowy and Olaf, (who now where inseperable) and hugged Kristoff and whispered in his ear,

"If hurt my sister, you will WISH you were frozen alive, because I will do SO much worse!" she hissed.

"Now, HVE FUN!" she said while blowing kisses.

Elsa quickly ran up the stairs to her room, bumping into a lot of people, but she didn't care she didn't have time! Once she reached her room, she closed the door and locked it behind her, then turned around with her back pressed against the door.

"Hi jack"


End file.
